Frebelle Shots
by Cassiopeia3
Summary: Just a series of one-shots including my OC Annabelle Calloway and Fred Weasley. Some will be cheesy, others funny! Will definately include other characters from Harry Potter.  AU because this will not follow Deathly Hallows ending. PROMPTS WELCOME!
1. Vivid

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, then Voldy would only die.

**A/N:** This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so please be nice. Also, most of these stories will be from prompts by friends. If you have any propmpts feel free to leave them in the little box at the end of the story!

**A/N: **oh funny story, in English today my group finished reviewing our papers and spent the rest of the class comparing The Harry Potter books and movies! The teacher even joined in! :D

Okay onto the story! :D

**Warnings: **none, just my O.C. Annie, but she's harmless I swear! :D

**Characters/pairings:** Fred Weasley and Annabelle Calloway

**Vivid**

Fred Weasley was looking around for his twin brother George Weasley, when he spotted her, sitting under a tree by the lake. Annabelle Calloway, a Hufflepuff girl who always managed to amaze him. He loved her bubbly personality and her optimistic

views oneverything. No matter how dismal the situation looked. Honestly, Fred was amazed that Belle, (his personal nickname for her) finally agreed to go out with him.

Fred shifted his books, and just stood there and watched her as she sat there, painting, it looked like from where he was standing. He chuckled as he saw her frown as she brushed the long, reddish brown curls that kept falling in her face behind her

ear.

Curiosity finally getting the best of him, Fred happily walked toward Belle. He quietly placed his books down beside him, and knelt down beside her and watched her paint. Fred knew better than to interrupt her while she was working. Last time he did,

Fred had startled Belle so badly that she spilled her paint all over her canvas. Belle didn't speak to him for a week. She also made him refer to her as Annabelle, not Belle for another week. Fred did not want that to happen again, so he sat and waited

patiently, or as patiently as one Fred Weasley possibly could. He was rather patient though when he watched her paint. It surprised most people.

Fred watched her paint the lake and the castle. He loved how Belle mixed each color so perfectly. Belle would disagree with him of course, and then tell him the many ways she messed up. Fred liked how vivid her artwork always turned out, the colors

always slightly brighter than before. Fred grinned as he remembered the family portrait of all the Weasley's Belle painted for his mother, when Fred had confided in her that he forgot his mother's birthday. Of course Belle scolded him for it, but she helped

him out and painted the portrait. Fred was amazed that Belle had been able to capture a little bit of everyone's personality in the painting. Even though she has only met George, Percy and Ron. He remembered the look of happiness and amazement on

everyone's face when they saw the painting. Especially his mother's and how she demanded she meet this Belle. He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a soft "Fred? Fred?"

Fred grinned sheepishly "Hello Belle"

Blushing at the nickname, Belle giggled"Welcome back!"

Man he loved it when she giggled.

"Back? I just got here!"

Laughing Belle replied, "You were away, I've been trying to get you back to earth for a while now!"

"Sorry!" he apologized sheepishly.

"Where did you go?" she asked with a smile.

Pulling Belle into a hug Fred replied "Just thinking about how amazing you are!"

Annabelle grinned returning the hug "You know, you are pretty amazing yourself!"

~Fin

**A/N: **Yes I know it was a bit cheesy, but I love cheesy stuff! I hope you all enjoyed this! I had fun writing this….even though I should be working on my term paper! Oops!

**A/N 3:** also I am taking prompts and requests for this series of one shots if you want to leave some in the little box below that always makes me so happy!

**A/N 4: **I am going to eventually get a real story up with theses two…and I will have scenes from these one-shots illustrated if you are interested!

**A/N 5: **Also If you review, I will read and review one of your stories. Is this good motivation or what? ;D

Please be kind and review! Critique is always welcome!


	2. Chocolate

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, then Voldy would only die.

**A/N 1: Thanks to those who reviewed or subscribed! This made my day!**

**A/N 2: **I forgot to mention, that the prompts I get for these one-shots I get from friends. Vivid prompt was from EdwardBellaTwilight. The one for this one, Chocolate. I came up with from a doodle which can be found here…just delete the spaces http:/ p h a n t o m p r I n c e s s 1 2 3 . d e v I a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / p I c s – I – s h o u l d – h a v e – d r a w n – a f t e r – 1 8 8 0 0 8 0 6 8 ? q = &q o = you also get to see what Annie looks like then!

**A/N 3: **Please read and review! It keeps me writing!

**Chocolate**

Annabelle Calloway LOVES chocolate. Her best friend, Allie Meyer has gone as far as to call her a chocoholic! Annie (her preferred nickname) disagrees. She can't help how amazing it tastes! And it always cheers her up, especially after a particularly horrible Potions class! There is nothing wrong with carrying chocolate with her everywhere she goes. Who knows when she will need it!

After placing her last chocolate bar in her bag, (she made a mental note in her mind to ask her parents to send more!) Annie left her room and headed to the Great Hall for some breakfast.

"Morning Annie! Oh good pancakes!" Cedric said as he joined Annie on her way to the Great Hall. Annie chuckled as Cedric dug in to the pancakes.

"Slow down before you choke Ced!" Annie warned.

Cedric grinned "I wuff 'an'akes!" he managed to say. Everyone started to laugh.

Annie rolled her eyes as she pulled out some chocolate chips and placed them on her pancakes. "Mmmmmmmmmmm'' Annie said, smiling.

"That looks really good! May I try?" Hannah Abbott asked?

Annie grinned. "Yes! You may!"

"Thanks!" Hannah said gleefully.

Just as Annie was starting to eat, Allie came over "Morning Annie!" she said as she stole several chocolate chips.

"Hey! Get your own Allie!" Annie said swatting Allie's hand away.

Allie grinned "you are _so_ a chocoholic!" Allie then proceeded to run back to her table with the other Ravenclaws.

Annie stood and turned around and yelled "I am not a chocoholic Allie!"

"Yes, you are hun. You don't even share it with your best friend!" Allie retorted.

Sticking her tongue out, Annie called, "You didn't ask!"

Allie just laughed and went back to her meal.

Annie stuck her tongue out once more and was just about to turn around when she noticed the none other than Fred and George Weasley watching her and Allie. Annie turned red when she saw George laughing at them and Fred raised an eyebrow with a grin. '_Great!'_ she thought as she turned back around, _'the twins probably think I'm weird…then again, why do I care?'_

(SEVERAL HOURS LATER!)

"Finally! Free period!" Annie cheered as she plopped down in a seat in the library. Madam Pince 'shushed' her for the outburst. Annie immediately apologized for.

Deciding she needed her chocolate bar now, she dug through her bag to find her beloved chocolate missing! She decided to check her bag once more, this time emptying her bag onto the table in front of her. While Annie was searching for her chocolate, she failed to notice a very smug looking Fred Weasley stroll up to her.

"Looking for something? Belle?'' Fred asked sounding so innocent, you knew he was up to something.

Banging her head as she tried to sit up and muttering a few curses before looking at him. "My chocolate bar is gone! I can't find it anywhere! I know I packed it this morning!" She whined. "And my name is ANNIE! For the last time!"

"All this?" Fred asked, gesturing to all of Annie's books, art supplies and parchment spread out on the table "for a bar of chocolate?"

"I have double Potions today with Snape, I NEED it!"

Fred smirked "Would this help?" he asked holding her bar of chocolate up.

"That's mine! Where did you find it?" Annie cried, earning a glare from Madam Pince.

"Found it!" Fred declared.

"Can I have it back?" Annie asked.

"Hmmmm…I don't know…it's looking mighty good right now, and I have double potions as well…'' Fred mused holding the chocolate bar just out of reach from Annie's reaching arms.

"Gimme! It's mine! I'll give you a new one when I get more!" Annie pouted.

Fred smiled. He didn't mean to be mean, he just thought she was cute when she pouted "but I want it now! Not later."

Needless to say, Fred Weasley did not expect Annie's reaction.

Pout turned to a glare, Annie whispered in a very uncharacteristic no-so-very-nice-tone "Give. Me. The. Bloody. Chocolate. Weasley!"

Fred decided he liked angry Annie. He wasn't sure why. He just said "No''

Annie yelled and lunged at Fred. "GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATE NOW!"

After that outburst both Annie and Fred were kicked out of the library. Fred took off running. A grin plastered on his face. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. Annie chased after him, hot on his tail. "I MEAN IT! HAND THE BLOODY CHOCOLATE OVER! WEASLEY!"

At that moment, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just walked out of Defense against the Dark Arts class with Professor Lupin, (who came out to see the commotion) to see none other than a grinning Fred Weasley being chased by a chocolate deprived Annie screaming after him.

"Ron, why is Fred stealing peoples chocolate?" Hermione asked.

"Honestly, I have no Idea…I think he likes her though" Ron shrugged.

"That's and odd way of showing it…'' Harry commented.

Lupin chuckled and rolled his eyes remembering all of James Potter's crazy antics to get Lily Evans to go out with him.

After about ten more minutes of chasing Fred, Annie finally caught him. "Please give me my chocolate Fred" she asked.

She was surprised when Fred handed it over without a fight. Annie raised her eyebrow at this.

"You know Calloway, all you had to do was say please" Fred smirked at the look of frustration that formed on Annie's face.

"You are so annoying!" Annie said as she opened the chocolate.

Just as she was about to take a bite, Fred grabbed her hand and said with a grin, "You know, Belle, you really are a chocoholic!" before he let her go.

As he walked off, Fred heard Annie yell "I am not! And call me ANNIE or ANNABELLE!"

Fred just laughed. He decided he would have to do this more often…

~Fin

**A/N4: **wow this was the longest story I've ever typed! 6 Pages in Word! *throws Confetti*

**A/N5: **if you review, you get a virtual cookie!


	3. Locked In

**Disclaimer: **I only own Annabelle.

**A/N: **so I have realized I'm always forgetting to say something in my AN's.. Last chapter I Used my friends O.C. Allie Meyers and forgot to give her credit oops!

**A/N2:** Guys please review, I know my writing isn't the greatest but reviewing and critiquing will help me improve. And will make me write faster!

**A/N3: **Also if anyone has any requests or ideas for future chapters/story please leave the ideas in a review or P.M. me. I am starting to run a bit low on ideas at the moment! Thank you!

**Locked In**

"This is your fault Fred!"  
"Is not!"

"Is too!"  
"Please explain, then Annabelle how this is _my_ fault!"

"Ooooh where to start! Oh yes! How about 'Hey Belle! I heard from a reliable source that there was a secret passage way! We should go explore it! What could possibly go wrong?' Why do I listen to you!"

Fred chimed in hopefully "Because I'm you're ever loving boyfriend?"

Annabelle rolled her eyes "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother!"

"That's not very nice!" Fred pouted.

"Yes? Well, being locked up in some tiny, creepy, dark broom closet is not very nice either!" Annie countered.

Fred paused "Belle are you claustrophobic?"

"No, Fred I'm not''

"Oh" Fred thought for another moment and smirked. "You're scared of the dark! Aren't you?"

"…..N-no"

"Liar"

"It's just dark, Belle"

"No, the dark is where monsters and dinosaurs lurk!" Annie whined.

If Annie hadn't sounded upset, Fred would have laughed. "Belle? Dinosaurs are extinct…"

"That's what the people in 'Jurassic Park' thought! And they got eaten!" Annie defended herself!

"Jurassic Park?" Fred asked puzzled.

"It's a scary movie! My Dad thought it would be a good 'father daughter' bonding movie….when I was like five years old!" Annie frowned "It was scary! I had nightmares for over a month because of that T rex!

"You're Dad had you watch something scary? My Mum would have given him an earful if she heard about that!" Fred said.

"To this day, I can't go into a dinosaur exhibit at any museum without freaking out!" Annie half chuckled and half whined.

Fred scooched over to her and squeezed her hand. He smiled and said "Belle, I promise I won't let any t-rex or any dinosaur eat you!"

Annie giggled and leaned on him, "Thanks!"

Fred grinned "anytime!"

"I wonder if anyone knows we are missing" Annie wondered aloud.

"I hope so…I'm getting hungry!" Fred said.

Annie started laughing "You're always hungry!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! Silly!" Annie said grinning "though, I do wonder if I have any snacks in my bag!"

Annie started rummaging around and emptying her bag. "Oh I have my phone! Too bad it

won't work here! Oh well, at least we can use it for its light." She muttered as she turned it on.

Fred looked over at the glowing object now resting on the floor. "That's not a phone! It's too

small!"

Annie giggled. "It's a cell phone! It's not like the kind muggles have at home. These can go everywhere!" She explained as she showed him how it worked, "You can play with it while I check for some rations!"

So while Annie went through her bag, Fred went through her phone. He couldn't believe how much stuff could be stored on such a small object! At the moment he was going through her photos. He paused at one photo, of he assumed was Belle's family. There was woman who had straight dark brown hair with blue eyes. She was bent over giggling as a man, her husband Fred guessed, was bending over and tickling her. He had short deep red hair and brown eyes and was laughing. Next was a little boy, who was playing with a big German Shepard dog. The boy looked like Belle, except for the fact that he had blue eyes. He didn't look older than ten. Fred smiled at the photo. "Hey Belle, is this your family?"

"Huh?" Annie asked as she stopped what she was doing. She laughed when she saw the image "Yes that's my family!" She pointed to each member of the family "That's my Mum and Dad. And the boy is my brother, Max! He's ten and is really excited to be coming to Hogwort's next year!" Annabelle laughed. "And that's Leroy! He is the best dog ever!"

Fred smiled "So are all of you witches and wizards?"

Annie shook her head. "No, just me and my brother. My parents love to hear my tales of my 'adventures here at Hogwarts. So I am kind of required to send them VERY detailed letters of what I learned here, every week!" Annie laughed.

Fred smiled "I think your folks and my dad would get along very well…Dad loves to hear about muggles and how they live!"

Annie chuckled. "I think they definitely would get along then…I think we would have to drag them away from each other possibly!"

Fred laughed "Yeah!"

After that, Annie went back to searching for some snacks. Fred resumed playing with the cell phone. A few minutes later, Fred pressed a button and suddenly noises started coming out of the phone. Startled, Fred nearly dropped the phone. "BELLE I THINK I BROKE YOUR PHONE I'M SO SORRY!"

Annie looked over at Fred's expression and then at the phone. When she saw what happened, she just burst out laughing. "You didn't break it, you just turned my music on!"

"You are sure this is a phone? It can't be! Since when do phones have camera's and music?" Fred exclaimed.

Annie laughed. "Yes, Fred I am absolutely positive this is a phone. You know muggles are more high tech than you believe!"

Fred grinned.

Annie pulled out two granola bars. "Here. Food."

"Thank you!" Fred said happily as he opened his.

"You're that hungry?" Annie laughed as she saw him devour the snack.

"Yes! I haven't eaten since breakfast! And who knows how long ago that was!" Fred replied.

Anne looked through the cracks. "I think it's getting late, there is hardly any light coming through the cracks…I can't believe we don't have our wands either!"

(SEVERAL HOURS LATER)

"…And we can't break the door down…it just gives bruises!" Fred replied rubbing his shoulder. They had been plotting ways to get out for the past several hours.

"Yeah, and I could have told you that…Wait I have an idea!" Annie exclaimed. "What if we yelled and made a lot of noise? Maybe someone will hear us and let us go?"

"Of course! That's brilliant Belle!" Fred praised her and gave her a quick kiss.

Annie giggled and blushed "On the count of three we start yelling?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Fred replied.

Annie counted "One"

Fred counted "Two"

Both counted "THREE!"

"HEY IS ANYONE OUT THERE?"

"?"

"HEY THERES A HOT DAMSEL IN DESTRESS HERE!—OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"IDIOTIC BOYFRIEND UP FOR GRABS!" Annie giggled.

"THAT'S NOT VERY NICE, DEAR!" Fred laughed.

"YOU WANT NICE?" Annie asked.

"YES?"

"WELL TOO BAD!" Annie laughed.

"MEANIE!" Fred laughed!

"LARGE REWARD FOR ANYONE WHO OPENS THIS DOOR!"

"COME ON MATES! WHO CAN RESIST A LARGE REWARD?"  
After a while of screaming, they eventually stopped. Annie sighed and leaned against the wall. "I don't think anyone is coming!"

Fred kicked the door "We have been stuck in here for hours!"

At that moment a broomstick fell off a shelf and hit Fred in the head. "! A RABID BROOMSTICK IS ATTACKING ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Fred yelled and banged the door.

Annie would have laughed, if not at that moment a spider, who was living on the broomstick, decided to land on her.

"! SPIDER IT'S ON ME! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"WHERE IS IT?"

"THERE! AHHHH! IT'S MOVING! DO SOMETHING!"

"I'M TRYING! IF YOU WOULD STOP MOVING!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT!"

(MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE CLOSET)

Professor Lupin was walking towards his office when he heard screaming. Thinking someone was in trouble, or that Sirius Black had gotten into the school again, he hurried toward the sound. Once he got closer her heard someone, a boy, screaming about a rabid broomstick, and a girl screaming about a spider. Once he arrived to the source of the noise, he realized they were in a closet. He tried the door knob, but as he expected, the door was locked.

"FRED! GET IT OFF!" the girl screamed, sounding like she was in tears.

"I'M TRYING BELLE, I'M TRYING! JUST CALM DOWN!"

Lupin knocked on the door "I'm going to get you out of there. Just hold on!"

Both students paused there screaming. "Someone heard us!" the girl said sniffling.

"Yes, its Professor Lupin…_Alohomora_!" Lupin opened the door to find Fred Weasley and Annabelle Calloway. He watched as Fred swatted the spider off of Annie "Got him!" 

Annie smiled and surprised Lupin with a grateful hug. "Thank you so much! We have been trapped in there all day!"

Fred grinned. "I guess next time my source says he knows something, to get it double checked, eh?"

Annie turned around and glared at Fred, "You better!"

Lupin rolled his eyes, deciding he better interfere before they started arguing (he figured they had been doing that a lot today) he told them "It's passed curfew. You said you were in there all day?"

Both students stopped their soon-to-be argument. "Fred brought us down here after breakfast….so pretty much all day!" Annie said.

"Yeah" Fred agreed. "Don't get Belle in trouble, this was my idea.."

Lupin nodded. "Come on, I have some food in my office. You must be hungry. While you eat you can explain how you got locked in that closet. Then off to bed. Understood?"

"Yes Professor!" They replied, both looking happy at the prospect of eating a meal.

As they all walked to his office, Lupin thought, 'This is starting to be an interesting year!'

~Fin

**A/N4:** well how was it? Let me know! I am actually really pleased with this one haha

Also remember if you review, I will read one or more of your stories and will review them, me being the loyal Hufflepuff that I am!


	4. Four Year Old

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**A/N: **Wow to uploads in one day! This is new!

**A/N2: ** this was inspired by something that happened in real life lol Enjoy

**Four Year Old's**

"FRED THAT'S MINE!" Ron yelled.

"Is not!" Fred retorted.

"GIVE IT BACK!"  
"NO! You gave it to me ages ago! You can't take back gifts!"  
"I NEVER GAVE IT TO YOU! IF I HAD I WOULD HAVE REMEMEBERED IT !" Ron yelled angrily.

"YOU MUST HAVE A BAD MEMORY THEN! BECAUSE IT'S MINE!" Fred yelled back.

"IF ANYONES GOT A BAD MEMORY, IT'S YOU FRED!" Ron yelled pointing at Fred.

"Oh shut up both of you!" Hermione shouted over them.

"'Mione, he stole it though!" Ron whined.

"I don't care who took what! Just both of you SHUT UP! Honestly!" Hermione scolded.

Ron turned back to Fred, since Hermione was not going to help him "GIVE IT BACK! I WANT IT NOW!"

" '_Give me give me never gets. Haven't you learned your manners yet?'_" Fred recited with a smirk.

"SHUT UP! MUM IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SAY THAT!"

"Really? Says who?"

"GIVE ME IT!"  
"NO, you said I could have it!"

"NO I DIDN'T! WHY WOULD I GIVE YOU THAT!"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW, I'M YOUR FAVORITE BROTHER?"

"HAHA. IN YOUR DREAMS FRED!"

Meanwhile Harry and Annie were discussing Quidditch when they walked into the Gryffendor Common Room. They stopped talking when they saw Ron and Fred each standing about two feet apart from each other screaming their heads off. Fred was holding what seemed to be a quill out of Ron's reach.

Harry looked at Hermione. "What's this about?"  
Hermione shut her book and placed it on the table next to her and sighed. "It's really stupid actually. Fred was writing something with that quill. Ronald saw the quill and claimed it was his, and they have been fighting ever since!"

"They are fighting over a quill?" Harry asked, making sure that he had heard right.

"Yes. A quill." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Annie started to giggle. She couldn't believe that Fred and Ron were fighting over a quill. She started to laugh harder. Both Fred and Ron stopped arguing to see who was laughing.

"Belle! Ron's trying to steal my quill!" Fred whined.

"I AM NOT! YOU STOLE IT FROM ME!" Ron yelled jabbing his chest for emphasize that it was his.

"I DID NOT!"

As both boys resumed arguing, Annie rolled her eyes and walked up to them. She yelled to get their attention. "OKAY CHILDREN THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Fred stopped, as did Ron and looked at her.  
Annie smiled. "Give me the quill"

Fred whined. "But-"

Annie held her hand out "No buts"

Ron snickered.

Once Fred gave Annie the quill, she said "Honestly, you two were fighting over a stupid quill? You two are acting like a couple of four year olds fighting over a piece of candy!"

Harry and Hermione snickered at the Fred and Ron's shocked reactions.

"You two need to pick your fights better!" Annie said and headed toward the portrait with the quill.

Both Fred and Ron shouted "HEY THAT'S MY QUILL!"

Annie paused and turned to them waving the quill. "Until you two can come to a peaceful resolution, this quill belongs to me, understood?"

Both boys nodded, dumbfounded. They could not believe what just happened.

"Good. I'll see you at dinner" Annie said and left the Gryffendor Tower. Leaving Fred and Ron to go and sulk in their rooms.

They never did come to a peaceful resolution, so to this day, it sits on Annie's desk. She still wonders why those two were fighting over it.

~Fin

**A/N3: **I know this isn't my longest, but I hope you enjoy it! Review please


	5. New

**A/N: Oh my gosh! It's been HOW LONG since I updated this story? D: D: D: I am sooo sorry for that! Really! I meant to have this up a while ago I swear! I hope people are still interested in this story! I have no excuse except for medical issues. I am so sorry! **

**Guys I changed my penname! I was formerly SiriuslynotSerious but changed it to Ena Daughter of Nyx ****(Yes she is my Percy Jackson O.C.)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all except for Annabelle Calloway!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

''YES! I finally got her!'' Annie cried excitedly showing Fred.

''She's pink. Don't you find that odd?'' questioned Fred.

''No. It just makes her cute!''

"Isn't that a bit weird?''

"Nope" Annie giggled.

"Well, I think vampires around the world would be insulted!''

''When vampires are too sensitive!''Annie retorted as she opened the box, ''Besides, how would the creators know, they are muggles!''

"These were made by muggles?''

''Yes, Fred they are''

"That would explain their lack of knowledge on vampires."

Annie glanced over at Fred. She was now setting up the stand and putting her vampire in it. ''Sweetie, just because she is a pink vampire, that does not mean muggles don't know anything. It just means they are creative''

Fred looked at the doll ''May I see?''

Annie smirked at him ''but she looks 'odd' I thought''

Fred smiled sheepishly. "Please?"

Annie sat there and looked as though she were trying to figure out a tough equation. "Well... I suppose I can let you look at her.''

Annie then handed then handed the doll to Fred. Fred examined the doll. "Why is there a heart under her eye?''

"Because there is!'' Annie said.

"You know, she kind of reminds me of you!'' Fred said with a smile.

"Really? How so?''

Fred grinned, ''Well, you both like pink, and are cute.''

Annie smiled '' You're sweet''

"No, I'm Fred'' laughed Fred. Annie laghed as well.

"So, does this doll have a name?'' Fred asked.

Annie nodded with a grin. "Her name is Draculaura!''

"That's not very original...''

"Haha. She is the daughter of Dracula''

"Really? That makes sense then." Fred nodded to himself. "So are there more?"

"Yes. They are an entire series! They are called Monster High Dolls! They are so cute. There is Lagoona Blue who is the daughter of the Sea Monster, and Cleo de Nile, who is the daughter of the mummy!"

Fred grinned as he watched as Annie got more and more excited as she named the other dolls.

"….and then there is Duece Gorgon. Oh he is so cool!'' At this point Annie is speaking very excitedly and is bouncing on her heals as they are walking around the lake.

Fred laughed. He hasn't seen her as excited in a while ''okay why is Duece Gorgon so cool?''

"Because he is the son of Medusa! He can turn people and stuff to stone, but it only lasts a few hours'' Annie said.

Fred laughed.

Annie suddenly stopped. "Oh! I should show you the cartoon over break."

"There is a cartoon too?'' Fred had not expected that. But he also hadn't expected Annie to be such a fan of these dolls either.

"Yes, they are only like a minute and a half long, but they are funny!''

Fred smiled at her, "Ok, once spring break starts, I will watch the cartoon with you''

Annie tackled hugged Fred. This caused Fred to fall over since he wasn't expecting her to tackle him. Not that he minded being tackle hugged of course.

"Yay! I can't wait!'' Annie exclaimed.

Fred grinned. He loved how easily excited she could get. And now, Fred knew what to get Annie for her upcoming birthday.

~Fin

**A/N: Consider this a Bleated Christmas gift. Yes its not my best, but I will hopefully get the next one up sooner!  
Please leave ideas for me! :D**


End file.
